


My Siphon

by Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I like to think I did a good job, One-Shot, i am bad at summaries, just read it I swear it is better than it sounds, weird story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson/pseuds/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson
Summary: A chance meeting turns out to be her new future.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	My Siphon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters of the Twilight universe are the property of Stephenie Meyer and all characters from the Originals universe are property of Micheal Suby. This is a work of fan-fiction and intended for purely the purpose of entertainment.

Bella was not the weak human Edward and his family believed she was. She was a witch, and not your regular servent of nature but a Siphon. 

Siphoners are a subsection of witches, all of whom were exiled for their inability to perform magic unless it was siphoned from another source, such as a supernatural being or a magical object. 

The only reason Bella even hung around the Cullens was so she could have her powers, and with Edward’s need to be around her all the time, or have her with one of his siblings, she always had access to her powers. She became addicted to the feeling of power that coursed through her veins everytime she siphoned magic from them. 

That was the only reason she dealt with Edward’s controlling nature and Alice’s constant shopping and insistent comments on what she should wear and act like. The best part was they couldn’t even really feel the siphoning since the venom in the their veins burned them worse then her siphoning at this level.

When Bella made her way home after the Cullens left she decided to take a little vacation away from Forks. She was 19 and graduated high school a month ago. No one could stop her, so to New York she went, she always wanted to go to Colombia and with her straight A’s all through her school career she was accepted and with her magic she got herself a free ride for all 4 years. 

She was now 21 in a bar waiting for her friend to come out of the bathroom, so she can tell her she plans on going home. But she got tired of waiting and decided to just go and call her in the morning to apologize for leaving early. As she was leaving this table of guys spotted her and decided to follow her out. 

A block way from her apartment she got dragged into an alley by the guys that followed her from the bar. She struggled to get them off her but without her powers it was pointless. Then out of nowhere, one by one her attackers fell to the ground,  _ dead _ . Her savior none other then the guy she bumped into a block back.

“Hello love are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you so much. I don’t know what I would've done if you hadn’t saved me.” he smiles and helps her off the ground. Once she touches him she gets a vision of his life, all 1000 years of it flashes before her eyes. As it ends she knows what she can do to repay his kindness.

“Niklaus I know you don’t know me, and you have no reason to trust me but I want to try something to help you since you helped me, is that alright?” he looks suspicious that she knows his name but nods his head in agreement anyways, “I am a special type of witch and when we touched I got flashes of your entire life. 

“You see, I am a siphon and can siphon the magic out of anyone or anything. I would like to see if I could siphon the magic out of the curse that was placed on you which should cause it break.” he looks at her in awe.

“I would forever be in your debt if it works.” she nods and leads him to the an abandoned building she found a few years back when she first arrived here.  _ Don’t ask why. _

“This place should be secluded enough for this. Good thing tonights a full moon huh? Then we will know for certain if I break your curse, and I will be casting a spell so no one can come in or out should you try and escape in wolf form or someone tries to make their way inside. ” she holds her hand out to him once they reach an open area away from any windows. 

“Your hand please… Oh and before we get started would you like me to stay here with you or…” 

“I would greatly appretiate the company should you stay, Love.” she nods and pulls him to the ground with her.

“Let’s get started then,” she starts to siphon from his whole being before slowly focusing on just the curse that was placed on him. She was impressed to see he didn’t look to be affected by her siphoning. The curse was quite powerful so it took awhile but once she siphoned all the magic from the curse she casted the spell that will keep him in the building. As she casted the spell his bones started breaking and he screamed out in pain and joy.

“I did it. It actually worked!” Bella quickly placed a numbing spell on Niklaus so he would barely feel the pain of the change before quickly helping him out of all his clothes, but his boxers, since she was sure that wouldn’t help in the comfort department, well for her at least.

“Thank you, Love, for everything.” Klaus said smiling up at her as his legs broke.

“Of course, now I’ll be right back down here, I have to call the school and let them know I won’t be in for a few days.” This was just an excuse to get away from him because watching his bones break and reform was kinda grossing her out. He nodded his okay as she made her way upstairs to make that call. 

When she got back downstairs Klaus was in his wolf form jumping around barking.

“I see your excited.” he stops and walks toward her rubbing his head against her thighs. She started scratching behind his ears and he sits down wagging his tail.

“The great Niklaus brought to his knees from ear scratching who knew?” She giggled out as he huffed and walked away.

“Aww, don’t be like that, you were super soft.” he growls causing her to snort, “Hey don’t growl at me I was giving you a compliment.” he huffs again but she ignores it, walking over to the wall and sliding down to sit with her legs out in front of her.

“Now come here and sit with me I wanna scratch your ears again.” he rolled his eyes, well as much as he could for being a wolf, and walked over to her, laying between her legs with his head resting on her stomach. 

She scratched behind his ears and after a few minutes soft snores could be heard from him, which caused Bella to giggle a bit before falling asleep as well, still scratching behind his ears. 

_ I can’t wait till the next time he changes, he was so freaking soft and cute, not that I would ever say that to his face _ , she thought while falling asleep. 

When she woke up in the morning a very naked Nik was sleeping curled up into her side. Not that she minded because she found him super attractive..

“Nik, wake up. It’s the morning and you’ve changed back.” he groans but slowly gets up, opening his eyes to look at her, “So… How was being a wolf?”

“Absolutely amazing, Love.” 

“Mmm I had a great experience too, but next time I’m stripping before going to bed next to your wolf form, because you are a great piece of eye candy, and I don’t like that I missed the chance to feel you body against mine.”

“So, has this ever happened to you before, Love?”

“More than it should actually. You would be surprised.” he laughs and goes to get up, “Excuse me what do you think your doing?” he looked at her confused.

“I’m getting up?”

“No your not. I’m still tired and you are really warm so lay back down.” he chuckles and lays back down, “Perfect now to fix my problem.” he looks confused as she stands up.

“I thought you were tired love.”

“I am but as I said before I am not missing the chance to feel your body against mine, and well, it would be a shame to cover you up so…” She quickly takes off her shirt, followed by her bra, before peeling her shorts and panties off in one go. Hearing Nik growl, she gives him a playful glare.

“What did I say about growling at me?” He doesn’t seem to hear her as he looks over her body again, still growling. Kneeling down next to him, she flicks his nose.

“Bad dog.” his face changes into a shocked expression as she giggles.

“Really, Love?”

“You’re lucky I don’t have a newspaper on me.” he chuckles, opening his arms so she can snuggle into his side.

“Now this is what I’m talking about, skin to skin. It’s been way to long.”

“Are you telling me you haven’t been naked with someone in a while, Love.”

“No, I think the last time was about a year ago.”

“That’s terrible with a body like yours, you should have men just lining up to be with you.”

“Yeah right, the only way I get laid is if my date gets drunk enough.”

“Well how about I fix that for you?”

“You wanna have sex with me now?”

“Definitely, Love.”

“Hell yes please.” Nik quickly flips her onto her back settling between her legs before kissing her senseless. 

************************  _ A FEW HOURS LATER  _ ***********************

“Mmmm, it’s been way too long.” Bella says as Nik rubs her sides while kissing the bite he made gently.

“For you and me both, Love.” They turn toward each other so they were face to face.

“Sorry for biting you, Love.”

“Don’t be it was hot and for the record I know you imprinted on me.” his eyes widened in shock.

“How?” lifting her hand, she softly brushed the side of his face.

“Other then from you marking me, I can feel it, both the imprint from your wolf side and the mate bond from your vampire side.”

“So you accept me?”

“Through thick and thin.” he smiles widely before leaning down to kiss her.

“Let’s go reek havik on the world, then.”

“Of course that’s what you have in mind.” she say giggling softly.

“Do you object?” She smile widely pulling him down for a quick kiss.

“Never.” 

**_The end_ **


End file.
